blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Train Heartnet
Train Heartnet is the main character in the anime and manga seires of Black Cat, as well as a sweeper partnered with Sven Vollfied. In the opening episode, he is seen on a mission assigned from Chronos. Train Heartnet is considered one of the more formidable Numbers throughout the anime. Appearance Black Cat's appearance changes early on the series. In his time with Chronos the Number XIII would be dignified by adversaries in a long, black worn out trench coat along over a gray shirt, and his black pants to denote his extremely suitable and fitting image. Overall, his appearance suited his dubbed nick name. Later on that changes. Some of Train's distinguishing features are his spiky brown ruffled hair, his striking, gold catlike slitted eyes, a red choker with a tiny bell attached to it, and the XIII tattoo he has on his chest. He wears a blue jacket which is left open, with two large medallion like circles on either side, and a white short sleeved shirt with slits on the left and right side of the bottom of his shirt. Personality Train's assassin personality has been named "Black Cat" because he told his victim he was there to deliver them bad luck. This is a side that Creed admires, but Train overcomes later on. His demeanor was very cool and bordering nonchalant, however as the series progresses he begins to reveal a much warmer and more human side of himself, part of which Creed despises Saya for inhibiting in Train in the first place. He has a preference to keeping his missions and targets singular, limiting the death to only his target and prefers to keep all of his assassinations clean and clear. After becoming a Sweeper, Train's personality changes drastically, as he takes on a more lighthearted approach to life. He prefers not to kill, and seems to take enjoyment in annoying his enemies. He isn't one to "look before he leaps" and his antics usually lead to the accumulating debt that he and Sven have collected from property damage. At times he is solemn, usually from regret that he was unable to help someone. History Memories of his past as a child, in regards to the death of his biological mother and father recur within brief flashbacks and serves as the catalyst for his seemingly indifferent exterior and seamless interior. The mysterious and strong man who is later found to be Zagine Axelox, is the one that rose Train to be the skilled gunman he is also becomes part of a reminiscently bitter past, the realization of the cause of his own father and mother's deaths more than enough to push the young boy to the edge. He had grown to care for this teacher; this mentor of his who taught Train how to use a gun in the first place, exposing him to the world of vigorous training, and also responsible for the Black Cat's notorious love for milk. His master is the one who told him that the drink will make his bones stronger. Thus, Train would be stronger. However, unfortunate circumstances occur and Zagine is found bleeding in the street in the rain. The last words that this man leaves for his prodigy includes a phrase along the like of that the world is cruel as well as the admittance of his slaughtering of Train's parents thus ending with Train firing a series of bullets without any hesitation. For the longest time, such a plagued past rendered the young man almost cold in appearance, making his image as an efficient killer all the more powerful in the beginning. Synopsis Anime Train is tasked by Chronos to kill the genetically altered weapon, Eve. However, he fails to pull the trigger, and retreats when her guards arrive. Later, he is assigned for the same duty, and though he gets the opportune time, he doesn't kill her. This is thanks to Saya, the woman he had met just a night before. He and Saya agree to meet at a carnival to watch the fireworks, but Train is late, and when he gets there, he finds Creed standing over her lifeless body. Doing so throws Train into a rage, swearing revenge on Creed. Saya dies in Train's arms and a violent battle erupts between Train and Creed, triggering an explosion. Eve, who was also at the fireworks finds Train under a pile of rubble and nurses him back to health for the next week. Train joins Sven and Eve on their sweepers missions, until he finds out Creed is not only still alive, but he has founded the Apostles of the Star. Sven and Rinslet are kidnapped by the Apostles, and Train faces Creed, but at the last minute decides to save his friends instead of taking revenge for Saya's death. Sven, attempting to hide Creed's bounty for 3 billion dollars, knowing that it would only increase Train's desire to face Creed again, goes to meet the Sweeper's Alliance. When Train finally meets the group, he notices that their leader, Glin, is actually a Chronos number. The two have a short fight, ending with them going to Kraken Island to find the Apostles. In the battle, Train faces Creed, who is seemingly immortal thanks to the nanomachines in his body. However, being that his imagine blade has now fused with his body, Train gets the idea to destroy the sword so that he wouldn't have to kill Creed, knowing that that was not what Saya would have wanted, and that Creed is not worth turning back into a killer. The plan works and Eve manages to extract the rest of his nanomachines. Manga At the beginning of the manga, unlike at the beginning of the anime, Train has been working as a Sweeper for a while with Sven. Train's storyline is generally the same-Rinslet asking Train and Sven for help-but Train nearly kills Torneo before he leaves. Along the way, the two stumbled upon Eve, where she was still being trained to be an ultimate nano machined monster. After saving her from the clutches of Torneo, she decided to go with them, she appears to love Sven over Train after she and Train become rivals. Their rivalry begins because Train competes with her so Eve can further accentuate her abilities. Powers and Skills Marksmanship: Train wields Hades, an ornate 6 shot black revolver made out of Orichalcum with an XIII engraved into its side and a lanyard (which could be from Saya's gun) it weighs 2.5 kg. He is an extremely skilled marksman, able to accurately shoot down bullets from other guns, and make a number of bullets hit at exactly the same time. He is also ambidextrous. :Black Claw: He can also shoot a number of bullets while in the air to accelerate him into a spinning slash, "Black Claw", that leaves four large slash marks. :Burst Bullet: Train also uses specialty bullets created by Sven, including the Burst Bullet, which produces an extremely large amount of damage, bullets that can freeze opponents, and bullets : that paralyze opponents. Railgun: When his body became infected with nanomachines he manages to manipulate them into creating static electricity. This allows him to focus the electricity into the barrel of Hades, turning it into a railgun. He is able to fire four of these daily, due to the energy consumption it takes to create the electricity. Train loses this ability after using it against Creed in their final battle. Train is also able to use Sven's specially made bullets with the Railgun, as shown when he uses the Railgun to fire a Burst Bullet. Vision: Train possesses 120/20 vision in both eyes, which enables him the vision six times that of a normal human. Gallery File:TrainGraphicManga.png|Artwork of Train from the manga. File:Train-Heartnet.gif|Another artwork of Train from the manga. File:Train01.png|Artwork of Train from the anime. File:TrainGraphicJUS.png|Artwork of Train from the Nintendo DS game Jump Ultimate Stars. File:Blackcat.jpg|Train, the Eraser known as Black Cat. Train.png|Train, also known as Black Cat. File:BC_001.jpg|Train Heartnet. File:BC_021.jpg|Saya's last words to Train. File:BC_012.jpg|Saya's spirit helping Train defeat Creed in their final battle. TrainCoat.jpg TrainLast.jpg|The last picture of Train TrainSaya.jpg|Train and Saya TrainSvenEve.jpg|Train, Sven, and Eve Train-Creed.jpg TrainDark.jpg Trainblackcat.jpg 87615_1213186392294_full.jpg TrainGun.png TrainVsCreed.jpg Trivia *The creator came up with Trains name because he thought the name sounded nice and it meant "Train"; It gives off a sense of traveling everywhere *For some reason Train sucks at gun games. *The bell he wears actually belonged to a stuffed animal black cat that Saya won for some kids at the festival. *The number that denotes his identity is a Roman numeral across his upper-left chest *He enjoys milk above all things *Train has an enormous appetite; and is often seen eating copious amounts of foods at the diners he that his friends stop at *He often uses a white cat to fend away Kyoko's advances. *His name contains 13 letters, matching the tattoo on his chest. *In Kentaro Yabuki's other manga, to-LOVE-ru, an assassin known as Black bares a striking resemblance to Train, complete with a choker, black coat, a gun resembling Hades, but with a different symbol, and a name that references Train's alias, Black Cat. Black's back story is also similar to Train's, as he helped a person, Golden Darkness (whom strongly resembles Eve, along with her powers, and a creator named Doctor Tearju), escape from the organization that manufactured her into a bio-weapon. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sweepers Category:Chronos Category:Male